All I Want Is Everything
All I Want Is Everything is a song that featured in the Victorious two-part episode, Locked Up. It is also featured on the Victorious soundtrack. Music video The music video was released on March 4, 2012 and it features the Victorious cast and Victoria Justice. The video's story is Victoria trying to get the attention of a guy she has a crush on, Dean Stanland, and manages to with the help of her friends (Ariana, Daniella, Matt, Leon, Liz, Avan.) The video ends with a "to be continued" message, which carries on to the Flash Mob which was done in public on September 18, 2011 and was a surprise to many fans. In the flash mob, Dean finds Victoria and she sings a song to him ( ) and the cast appears. The flash mob was filmed by VEVO and can be viewed here. Videos File:Victorious Cast - All I Want Is Everything (Flash Mob) feat. Victoria Justice (Official Music Video) File:Victorious Cast - All I Want Is Everything feat. Victoria Justice (Official) Super HD Victorious Cast - All I Want Is Everything - Behind The Scenes ft. Victoria Justice Behind The Scenes - Flash Mob All I Want Is Everything File:Victorious Cast – Flash Mob - Behind The Scenes-1 Lyrics I feel delirious Come let's get out of here We're so anonymous But, it's all coming clear We're heading for the sky And we'll get lost in it Cause all I want, All I want, all I want is everything And I will pose, if I wanna And I will vogue like Madonna, I might not dance like MJ, RIP But I will give the best of me All I want is everything, yes everything Too much is not enough I'm sick of settling for in between And I'm not giving up As long as it feels right, At least we know that we're alive All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, (woahohoh) We don't ever stop Let's watch the sun come up We'll sleep when we're dead ' Cause halfway kind of sucks We're heading for the sky And we'll get lost in it Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything And I will pose, if I wanna And I will vogue, like Madonna I might not dance like MJ, RIP But I will give the best of me All I want is everything, yes everything Too much is not enough I'm sick of settling for in between And I'm not giving up As long as it feels right, At least we know that we're alive All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, woahohoh Hold on to me and I'll hold to you Don't overthink, What have we got to lose? It's me and you, me and you no matter what Hoahoh, woahohoh We're heading for the sky And we'll get lost in it Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything And I will pose, If I wanna And I will vogue, like Madonna I might not dance like MJ, RIP But I will give the best of me All I want is everything, yes everything Too much is not enough I'm sick of settling for in between And I'm not giving up As long as it feels right, At least we know that we're alive All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, woahohoh Trivia * There was a follow-up flash mob to the music video, which serves as a continuation of the music video. *This song had many references to the 70's and 80's music industry. *The guy on the music video is Robert Wilson, or Dean Stanland as he is fictitiously addressed. Category:Victoria Justice Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Victorious